memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Front
Um das Ausmaß der Unterwanderung der Sternenflotte durch die Formwandler aufzudecken, reisen Captain Sisko, Jake Sisko und Odo zur Erde. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Die Aufzeichnungen der Konferenz Captain Sisko und Lieutenant Dax beobachten auf dem Promenadendeck, wie sich das bajoranische Wurmloch zum wiederholten Male ohne ersichtlichen Grund öffnet und schließt. Da kein Muster zu erkennen ist, nach denen es dies tut, ist die Trill ratlos. Sie schließt auch nicht aus, dass es sich, wie einige Bajoraner vermuten, um ein Zeichen der Propheten handelt. Doch Sisko als der Abgesandte weiß nichts davon und er verlangt eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung, als Lieutenant Commander Worf sich meldet und berichtet, dass er eine wichtige Mitteilung von der Sternenflotte für ihn hat. Sisko macht sich auf den Weg zur OPS. Unterdessen unterhält sich Quark mit Morn, als Odo ins Quark's kommt und die Beiden unterbricht. Er ist auf der Suche nach Dax und will sie zur Rede stellen, da sie nun schon zum vierten Mal innerhalb eines Jahres seine Möbel verrückt hatte. Quark ist darüber eher amüsiert. Dann wird auch Odo auf die OPS gerufen. Auf der OPS unterhalten sich die anwesenden Führungsoffiziere, als Odo dazukommt. Worf zeigt eine Aufzeichnung von einem Vorfall auf der Erde, der zwei Tage zurück liegt. Bei einer Explosion auf einer Konferenz der Romulaner und der Föderation in Antwerpen starben 27 Personen. Die Aufzeichnungen beweisen, dass ein Wechselbalg für den Vorfall verantwortlich ist. Doch selbst ist er wohl unverletzt entkommen. Sisko ist fassungslos. Akt I: Aufbruch zur Erde thumb|Dax behebt den Schaden, den sie in Odos Quartier angerichtet hat In seinem Quartier lässt Odo Dax den "Schaden" beheben, den sie angerichtet hat. Auch wenn er zur [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] muss, so ist dennoch genug Zeit, sein Quartier in Ordnung zu bringen. Dax muss ihm versprechen während seiner Abwesenheit nichts anzustellen und tut dies auch. Odo ist sich nicht sicher, was er und Sisko auf der Erde sollen, denn alles was er über die Wechselbälger weiß, steht in den Berichten. Doch Dax ist sich sicher, dass die Sternenflotte jede Hilfe gebrauchen kann, wenn sich wirklich Wechselbälger auf der Erde befinden. Der Captain unterhält sich unterdessen über Subraum mit seinem Vater. Der freut sich schon auf ihn und Jake, doch Benjamin ist zum Arbeiten auf der Erde. Aber er muss Joseph versprechen, zum Essen in sein Restaurant zu kommen. Dann fragt er seinen Vater wie es gesundheitlich um ihn aussieht. Benjamin macht sich Sorgen, doch Joseph meint, es sei alles in Ordnung. Dann beenden sie das Gespräch. In dem Moment kommt Jake die Tür hinein. Er will nicht bei seinem Großvater wohnen, denn er befürchtet wie früher Kartoffeln schälen zu dürfen. Doch sein Vater ist sich sicher, dass sein Großvater ihn nun die Gäste bedienen lassen wird. Im Quark's kommen Dr. Bashir und Chief O'Brien aus der Holosuite, nachdem sie die "Luftschlacht um England" durchspielten. Dabei kam Clive von seinem letzten Flug nicht zurück und nun trinken sie, noch in ihrer kompletten Fliegermontur im Stil des Zweiten Weltkriegs, auf ihn. Als sie wie üblich danach ihre Gläser hinter sich auf den Boden werfen wollen, stoppt Quark sie und erinnert sie an ihre Vereinbarung diesbezüglich. thumb|Aufbruch zur Erde Die beiden Offiziere sind unterdessen so deprimiert wegen der realen Situation auf der Erde, dass sie das Spiel für diesen Tag beenden. Sie treffen auf Odo, der gerade auf dem Weg zur USS Lakota ist. Der Chief bittet ihn, sich bei seinen Angehörigen in Dublin nach deren Befinden zu erkundigen. Odo verspricht, dies zu tun. Ihm wäre es am Liebsten, der Chief und der Doktor kämen mit, da seine Spezies derzeit wohl nicht sehr angesehen ist auf der Erde. Später auf der OPS meldet der Chief den Aufbruch der Lakota. Major Kira gibt unterdessen an, dass sich das Wurmloch nun wohl beruhigt hat, denn die letzte Öffnung liegt 12 Stunden zurück. Sie ist enttäuscht, denn so ist das Phänomen wohl nicht, wie sie hoffte, von den Propheten verursacht und diese würden sich nun den Bajoranern zeigen. Worf zieht hingegen die klingonische Religion vor. Er berichtet, dass die Klingonen ihre Götter 1000 Jahre zuvor getötet haben. Kira kann das nicht verstehen. O'Brien meint, dass das niemand kann. Akt II: Auf der Erde Auf der Erde angekommen, treffen Sisko und Odo auf dem Gelände des Hauptquartiers der Sternenflotte auf Admiral Leyton und Commander Benteen. Der Captain hatte Jahre zuvor als leitender Offizier auf der [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]] unter Leyton gedient und nun sieht der Admiral die Erde in Gefahr. Er schätzt die Gefahr sogar als die größte seit dem letzten Weltkrieg ein. Und da etwas wegen der Formwandler unternommen werden muss, sind Benjamin und Odo da. Mit sofortiger Wirkung wird Sisko der Chef der Sicherheit der Sternenflotte. thumb|Joseph Sisko unterhält seine Gäste In New Orleans serviert Joseph Sisko am Abend das Essen. Wie immer unterhält er seine Gäste dabei. Diese scheinen das zu genießen. Da kommen Benjamin und Jake die Tür herein. Nach einer Umarmung schwelgen die Drei in Erinnerungen. Dann bietet Joseph den Besuchern etwas zu essen an. Der Besitzer des Restaurants erkundigt sich nach Odo, doch der befindet sich auf Grund der derzeitigen Lage im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Joseph versteht das natürlich, auch wenn er den Formwandler gerne kennenlernen würde. Dann fängt Benjamin mit der Gesundheit seines Vaters an. Auch Jake macht sich Sorgen. Doch Joseph beteuert, dass es ihm sehr gut geht und er noch 50 Geburtstage feiern will und ist viel mehr darüber besorgt, dass es zu dem Anschlag auf der Erde kommen konnte. Dann kommt ein weiterer Gast. Es ist Nog. Er kommt öfters zum Abendessen, da das "Sisko's" der einzige Platz auf dem Planeten ist, an dem er lebende Rohrmaden zu essen bekommen kann. Der Gastronom überlegt schon, die Speise in gekochter Form für menschliche Gäste anzubieten. Dann berichtet der Ferengi, dass er auf der Akademie gut zurecht kommt. Als die Gäste gehen, bleibt außer den Siskos nur Nog zurück. Jake weiß sofort, dass Nog etwas hat und der berichtet von kleineren Problemen auf der Akademie und wie er sich vergeblich bemüht in die Eliteeinheit auf der Akademie, die Red Squad, zu kommen. Die Einheit bekommt eine spezielle Ausbildung und keiner von denen würde auch nur mit ihm reden. Doch Jake nimmt das nicht so ernst, da Nog noch neu ist. Akt III: Maßnahmen Am nächsten Tag besuchen Leyton und Sisko den Präsidenten der Föderation Jaresh-Inyo in dessen Büro in Paris. Sisko legt einen Koffer auf einen der Stühle und entnimmt daraus ein PADD, das mit Vorschlägen der Vorsorge programmiert ist, welches er dem Politiker gibt. Der Captain will die Formwandler mit Bluttests und Phaserabtastungen auffinden. Doch der Präseident sträubt sich und will das Leben der Bevölkerung nicht beeindrächtigen. Er hält die Angst der Sternenflotte vor der Gefahr der Formwandler für Paranoia. In diesem Moment verwandelt sich der Koffer von Sisko. Odo erscheint. Jaresh-Inyo springt von seinem Stuhl auf und Odo stellt sich ihm vor. Der Präsident versteht, was die Männer ihm damit sagen wollen. Sisko erklärt, dass nur Einrichtungen der Föderation und der Sternenflotte von den Untersuchungen betroffen sein werden. Normale Bürger werden nichts merken. Widerwillig stimmt er den Plänen von Leyton, Sisko und Odo zu. thumb|Odo kann dem Phaser nicht widerstehen... Dann geht es an die Vorbereitung der Maßnahmen. In einem Raum werden die empfohlenen Sicherheitseinrichtungen installiert und alle Offiziere der Sternenflotte verlassen das Zimmer. Dann wird der Phaserabtaster eingeschaltet und ein breit gefächerter Laserstrahl durchflutet den Raum. Plötzlich beginnt eine Pflanze in der Ecke sich zu bewegen. Es ist wieder Odo, der als Versuchsobjekt herhalten muss. Aufgrund der Erkenntnisse aus dem Versuch setzt man die Phasereinstellungen für die Abtastung fest. Nun werden die Geräte in allen Räumen der Hauptquartiere der Sternenflotte und der Föderation sowie den Orbital-Stationen eingebaut. Kadett Nog möchte mit dem Captain reden. Jake hatte seinen Vater schon über die Schwierigkeiten des Ferengi informiert, doch Nog ist das peinlich und er will nicht, dass Sisko einen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekommt. Beide sind sich klar, dass es eine Weile braucht, bis Nog sich eingelebt hat. Um sich das Leben zu erleichtern, bittet der junge Kadett den Captain, ihn zu unterstützen. Er möchte den Red Squad beitreten. Da es zu Siskos Zeit bei der Akademie diese Gruppe noch nicht gab, erkundigt er sich bei Nog über sie. Der erklärt ihm wer die Red Squad sind und bittet den Captain, sich für ihn einzusetzen, da jeder, der den Red Squad beitreten will, eine Empfehlung eines hochrangigen Offiziers benötigt. Sisko verspricht ihn, sollte er die Gelegenheit dazu haben, ihn vorzuschlagen. Zurück in New Orleans unterhält sich Benjamin mit seinem Vater. Der beschwert sich, dass er weder von Jake noch von Ben viel hat, während die Beiden auf der Erde sind. Der Offizier erwidert, dass sein Vater ihn auch mal besuchen könnte, doch Joseph will die Erde nicht verlassen und hat außerdem sein Restaurant. Dann kommen beide wieder mit dem Gespräch auf die Gesundheit des Mannes. Joseph vernachlässigt seine Pflichtbesuche beim Arzt. Doch er hat jede Ausrede, um sich davor zu drücken. Vergeblich versucht Benjamin seinen Vater umzustimmen. Bevor Benjamin zurück zur Sternenflotte muss, beschließen beide noch in den Audubon-Park zu gehen. thumb|Odo enttarnt einen Wechselbalg In der Parkanlage des Sternenflotten-Hauptquartiers landet Odo, der als Vogel unterwegs war, auf einem Stein. Admiral Leyton und Commander Benteen kommen dazu. Sie sind von seinen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt. Er kommt gerade von einem Rundflug über San Francisco zurück. Leyton bezweifelt, dass andere seiner Art die Zeit damit verbringen, Vögel zu imitieren. Der Admiral ist sich sicher, dass andere Wechselbälger geschickter darin sind, Menschen zu imitieren. Als Leyton und Benteen weiter gehen wollen, stellt sich Odo ihnen in den Weg. Er bedankt sich für das Vertrauen, dass der Admiral ihm gegenüber hat. Der Formwandler will dem Mann die Hand geben, doch der erwidert die Geste nicht. Odo greift die Hand, woraufhin beide miteinander verschmelzen. Der Mann reißt sich los und beginnt zu rennen. Mitten im Rennen verwandelt er sich in einen Vogel und fliegt davon. Es ist ein Wechselbalg. Bei der anschließenden Besprechung des Vorfalls erklärt Odo seine Vermutung bezüglich des Wechselbalgs mit der Abneigung ihm gegenüber, die er gespürt hatte. Da man nun sicher ist, dass die Wechselbälger auf der Erde sind und trotz der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte eindringen können, denkt man darüber nach, was nun noch machbar ist. Der richtige Leyton ist davon überzeugt, dass Jaresh-Inyo ein guter Präsident ist, wenn Frieden herrscht, doch im Moment, da ein Krieg droht, hält er ihn für zu schwach. Dann meldet sich Jake. Joseph Sisko wurde verhaftet. Akt IV: Der Anschlag thumb|Benjamin diskutiert mit seinem Vater über den Bluttest Benjamin kommt ins "Sisko's", um sich um die Situation mit seinem Vater zu kümmern. Zwei Sternenflottenoffiziere versuchen Joseph dazu zu bringen, eine Blutprobe abzugeben, doch der weigert sich vehement. Er kann die Anordnung nicht begreifen und ist entsetzt, als er erfährt, dass sie von seinem Sohn sind. Um ihn zu überzeugen, lassen Jake und Benjamin sich zuerst Blut abnehmen. Wie zu erwarten war sind die Ergebnisse negativ. Doch der Besitzer des Restaurants weigert sich immer noch Blut abzugeben. Benjamin lässt die Offiziere etwas zu essen bestellen. Er selbst diskutiert mit seinem Vater. Joseph Sisko kocht derweil. Er schneidet einige Dinge. Sein Sohn erklärt ihm, dass alle Angehörigen der Familien von Sternenflottenoffizieren getestet werden müssen. Dieses Argument zieht aber auch nicht. Der Mann hält es immer noch für falsch, was sein Sohn da angeordnet hat. In diesem Moment schneidet sich Joseph mit dem Messer in den Finger. Benjamin schaut sich das Blut auf dem Messer an. Als sein Vater das sieht, ist er enttäuscht und wütend, dass sein Sohn ihm nicht vertraut. Er regt sich darüber so sehr auf, dass er einen leichten Schlaganfall erleidet. thumb|Sisko, Leyton und Odo beim Stromausfall Später berichtet Sisko Odo über den Zustand seines Vaters und dass es ihm schon wieder besser geht. Benjamin und Jake sind sehr um Joseph besorgt und der Captain meint, sein Vater muss in Zukunft besser auf sich aufpassen. Doch Odo, der die Humanoiden nun schon kennt, weiß aber, dass sie nie das tun, was das Beste für sie ist. Dann teilt Sisko Odo seine Besorgnis über seine eigene Annahme, dass sein Vater ein Wechselbalg ist, mit. Der Constable kann verstehen, warum der Captain dies annahm. Doch der sieht dies mit Besorgnis. Wenn ein Sohn seinem Vater nicht mehr trauen kann, läuft etwas falsch. Und genau das wollen die Wechselbälger. Sisko ist besorgt, dass alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen umsonst sind, doch der Formwandler wendet ein, dass man deshalb aber nicht aufgeben, sondern sein Volk mit allem was zur Verfügung steht bekämpfen soll. Am Abend serviert Joseph schon wieder in seinem Restaurant. Jake fordert ihn auf, ins Bett zu gehen. Doch der angesprochene sieht keinen Grund im Bett zu sein. Aber er sorgt sich um Benjamin. Es kommt ihm so vor, als würde er die ganze Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen. Plötzlich fällt das Licht aus. Alles ist dunkel. thumb|Mit dem Transporter der Lakota, sucht man den Präsidenten auf Auch im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte ist der Strom weg. Es scheint, dass das Energierelaissystem der Erde ausgefallen ist. Leyton ist sich sicher es war Sabotage. Nun ist die Erde wehrlos. Gegen einen Angriff des Dominions hat man derzeit keine Chance. Mit Hilfe der Transporter der USS Lakota beamen sich Sisko, Leyton und Odo ins Büro des Präsidenten. Sisko fordert ihn auf dem Ausnahmezustand auszurufen. Jaresh-Inyo ist fassungslos über den Vorschlag. Mit Ausnahme des Borg-Zwischenfalls war dies für über ein Jahrhundert nicht mehr nötig gewesen. Doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass eine Kriegsflotte des Dominions auf dem Weg zur Erde ist. Er berichtet von den zufälligen Öffnungen des bajoranischen Wurmlochs. Auch wenn das Dominion bisher keine Tarnvorrichtung hatte, so ist es doch möglich, dass das Dominion diese aus den Überresten der cardassianisch-romulanischen Flotte, die im Jahr zuvor adaptiert hat. Da die Behebung des Problems mit den Energierelais Tage dauern kann, stimmt der Präsident letztlich zu. Auf Anraten von Leyton, der die Sternenflottenoffiziere innerhalb kürzester Zeit mobilisieren kann, ruft der Präsident gegen all seine Überzeugung das Kriegsrecht aus. Im "Sisko's" schaut Jake aus dem Fenster. Aufgeregt weckt er seinen Großvater auf. Überall in den Straßen erscheinen Sternenflottenoffiziere. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Die Sternzeit ist auf dem Video der Antwerpen-Konferenz zu sehen. * Odo nimmt die Anordnung seiner Möbel sehr genau. Selbst ein Verrücken um nur ein paar Zentimeter ist für ihn nicht akzeptabel. * In der deutschen Übersetzung sagt Worf Zeitindex 5-1-9-6 es muss aber 5-9-16 heißen. * Innerhalb der letzten 100 Jahren gab es keinen Bombenanschlag mehr auf der Erde. * Im Skript wird Killarney als die Geburtstadt von Miles O'Brien angegeben. Man entschied sich dann allerdings für Dublin. * Die Red Squad tauchen noch einmal in Valiant auf. * Joseph Sisko kennt nur 3 Gründe, im Bett zu liegen: **Um zu sterben **Um zu schlafen **Um mit einer schönen Frau Sex zu machen. * Joseph Sisko verlangt von seinem Enkel einen Hautgenerator, dies ist eine falsche Übersetzung. Es muss Hautregenerator heißen. * Das Öffnen des Wurmloches wird auf das Dominion zurückgeführt. Da sie selbst keine Tarnvorrichtung besitzen, vermutet man, dass sie die Technik aus den Überresten der cardassianische-romulanischen Flotte des Jahres 2371 entnommen haben. ( ) * Odo wird bei seinem Aufenthalt auf der Erde während einer medizinischen Untersuchung in der Sternenflotte durch Sektion 31 mit einem morphogenen Virus infiziert, welcher eine Krankheit auslöst, die in offenbar ausgebreitet und auf die Große Verbindung der Gründer übertragen wird, als sich Odo mit ihr verbindet. * Brock Peters hat in dieser Episode seinen ersten Auftritt als Joseph Sisko. Damit verbunden sind die ersten Szenen im "Sisko's". Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Robert Foxworth als Admiral Leyton ** Christian Rode * Herschel Sparber als Föderationspräsident Jaresh-Inyo * Susan Gibney als Commander Erika Benteen * Aron Eisenberg als Kadett Nog * Brock Peters als Joseph Sisko * Dylan Chalfy als Offizier im Hauptquartier * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Front, Die en:Homefront (episode) es:Homefront nl:Homefront